


El dichoso lápiz

by ntl209



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, First Crush, First Love, Haruno Sakura-centric, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Y tuvo que ser el lápiz el primer detonante.
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Aclaración: Sakura tiene once años.

Más allá de la altura de los hombros, su rosa cabello caía como la lluvia, sin ondularse en ningún punto desde las raíces hasta las puntas desflorecidas por no recortarse.

Sobre su cabeza, apartando su flequillo y resaltando su considerable frente (que antes odiaba), se había colocado un moño rojo que una antigua amiga le había obsequiado para ayudarla a aceptar esa parte suya que era el motivo para que las chicas más grandes inventaran ridículos, vergonzosos, horribles y permanentes apodos, puesto que irónicamente, la susodicha ex amiga los mantenía en su vocabulario para destinar su uso hacia ella.

Se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo lo que se le venía a la mente. Se detenía cada tanto para releerlo; para pensar qué más agregar; para tachar frases o palabras que no la convencieran del todo.

Evaluó que al menos hubiera logrado que se entendiera lo que deseaba transmitir y, por ejemplo, no se alargara mucho la descripción de por qué le gustaban toda característica y actitud. Porque se suponía que el tema principal era confesar, ofrecer y preguntar, más que nada. No deseaba aburrir.

—Mmm... ¡perfecto! —Su sonrisa se extendía de una oreja a la otra, revelando sus hoyuelos y haciendo brillar sus grandes ojos color verde agua.

Arrastró la silla hacia atrás y se sostuvo del borde del escritorio para bajarse e ir a buscar una hoja mejor que el borrador desprolijo que había terminado, ya que en ese escribiría las palabras oficiales.

No, no hacía ninguna tarea de la academia.

En aquellos momentos, no había nada a lo que quisiera ponerle más dedicación que intentar escribirle una carta de amor a quien desde hacía casi tres años era el motivo de sus suspiros.

Era su primer amor, pero aún así Sasuke la tenía en las nubes todos los días, haciéndola imaginar una vida juntos, haciéndola sonrojarse y hacer bobas expresiones sin saberlo.

Sakura estaba segurísima de que Cupido había apuntado su arco de tal manera para que la flecha con el nombre "Sasuke" grabado, no saliera nunca más su corazón, que ya estaba definitivamente infestado, prendado. Y, suponiendo que fuera cierto, en consecuencia pensaba que sus sentimientos no los sentía para nada pasajeros ni infantiles, sino eternos y maduros, si contaba el hecho de que ya planeaba cómo pasaría el resto de su vida con él.

Aún no se animaba a hablarle, puesto que todavía le resultaba muy difícil no quedarse viéndole ensimismada los rasgos de su rostro. Y temía quedar como una idiota ante él cuando al fin cruzaran palabras. Por lo que escribirle una carta era el inicio de al menos empezar a sociabilizar entre sí.

En algunas ocasiones no podía evitar odiar lo lento que era conquistar a alguien... Las cosas no podían suceder por arte de magia, lamentablemente.

Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba... En realidad no miraba a nadie.

Pero Sakura ignoraba eso, porque él era la única distracción, el único interés que le quedaba luego de enemistarse con Ino por el que ella también se hubiera enamorado del mencionado.

Se había acostumbrado a competir con ella y todas las chicas de su clase que se querían quedar con el azabache. Sabían que la que lo consiguiera se regodearía y presumiría a todo aquel que se cruzara que Uchiha Sasuke era su novio.

Pero la cuestión era... ¿cuánto duraría? ¿Cuándo la chica se aburriría de él y lo desecharía como a un juguete?

Sakura definitivamente no era así, ¿verdad?

Se había acostumbrado a las sensaciones que le producía, a que su corazón se acelerase al verlo pasar, a que sintiera decenas de abejas picando juguetonamente su estómago desde su interior.

Se había acostumbrado a aquel sentimiento. No podía encontrar otra palabra que no fuera "amor" para nombrarlo.

Se había acostumbrado a pensar en él todo el tiempo.

Se había acostumbrado a pensar "mi Sasuke" cuando se refería a él.

Lo dejó instalarse en ella, en su corazón, como un parásito. Él se alimentaba de ella, consumía sus días, su tiempo, y no lo sabía.

O al menos no sabía con certeza lo que provocaba en las chicas.

Dejó que invadiera sus pensamientos como un virus.

Dejó que la infectara, que la influenciara.

_Oí un rumor de que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas con cabello largo._

Ni siquiera la posibilidad de engancharse el pelo con facilidad había impedido que Sakura lo dejara crecer tanto como pensara que le fuera a gustar al Uchiha.

Y, además de ignorar que ella era simplemente una chica más y que era difícil enamorar a Sasuke, pensaba en aquel esfuerzo como un pasatiempo, una pasión, algo que le gustaba hacer.

Si estaban destinados a terminar juntos, como tanto queria creer, todo valdría la pena...

¡Cuánto amaba lo que Sasuke causaba en ella!

Amaba que él la impulsara a esforzarse en su imagen, en su reputación, porque por supuesto que a Sakura le incumbía un montón lo que opinaran de ella, especialmente Sasuke.

Era ciega a los aspectos negativos de su comportamiento.

Ni notaba que dejaba de lado partes importantes de su vida (como el entrenamiento físico para mantenerse en forma, porque lo único que hacía era saltarse comidas, "hacer dieta").

Era ciega a las señales de "no te me acerques" que la actitud y los gestos faciales de Sasuke gritaban a todo el mundo constantemente.

Creía que ella, y únicamente ella, sería capaz de entrar en su corazón, "cambiarlo" a su antojo si tan solo le pidiera... para que fuera más perfecto de lo que ya era, para que la hiciera lo más feliz posible.

Porque por supuesto que vivirían cada día sonriendo, sin imperfecciones u obstáculos que entorpecieran el crecimiento de su hermosa y perfecta relación donde solo habrían momentos felices para contarles a sus hijos.

La imaginación siempre era perfecta, en ese sentido.

Ilusa, ilusa, ilusa.

Poseía tanto "amor" para dar, que ni siquiera abría sus oídos a lo que en ningún aspecto estaba relacionado con el Uchiha.

Porque no valía su tiempo ni su vida.

Sus padres solo sabían estar encima de ella y mandarla a hacer cosas. Aunque los quería, porque después de todo eran sus padres.

Pero no los quería tanto como deseaba tener a Sasuke. Porque (sin importarle de qué manera) quería tenerlo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos, para soltarlo cuando todo, todo lo vivo, todo la infinitud del universo explotara y desapareciera sin dejar atrás nada más que la nada. Lo soltaría cuando su propia vida concluyera.

Qué hermoso y perfecto era.

La forma peculiar, genial y única de su negro y desordenado pelo la podía tener horas y horas en su rango de visión. Y jamás se cansaría de ver los contornos, las curvaturas, los cabellos sobresalientes en casi cualquier dirección...

Le parecían hermosos los movimientos calculados y rápidos que realizaba al entrenar. Parecía danzar por la soltura y naturalidad que mostraban.

Le gustaba verlo entrenar, aunque a veces no podía encontrar la zona donde lo hacía. ¿Por qué nunca era el mismo lugar?

Veía tan hermosa su postura, relajada, genial, tan suya.

Amaba que fuera serio, inteligente, misterioso. Era mucho más interesante, mejor, que tres años atrás, cuando nunca lo habría volteado a mirar por segunda vez, porque era solo un chico más.

Nunca se habría fijado en el Sasuke actual si hubiera conservado algún aspecto del antiguo.

Porque fue este (el "maduro", "solitario", "último Uchiha") el que más le encantaba, el que la había cautivado.

Porque era interesante, era genial, a primera vista, según lo que hablaban o lo que veían de él.

Era distinto de los demás chicos de su edad, que solo sabían ser molestos y estúpidos. Era único.

Así supo que lo quería a su lado el resto de su vida. Que lo quería para ella, como fuera.

Finalmente comprendió que Sasuke se había vuelto su nuevo objetivo, la principal razón por la que, como hija de civiles, se arriesgaría a ser una kunoichi por el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad terminar con él, en el mismo equipo, y así poder continuar viéndolo a diario hasta lograr conquistarlo.

Y así, teniendo sus sentimientos claros, Sakura creyó que era un buen momento para su primera declaración de amor, su primer intento de enamorar a Sasuke con sus practicados y, creía, perfectos coqueteos...

Aunque luego le pareció mejor empezar con lo simple.


	2. Capítulo 2

Un par de días después, una jadeante Haruno Sakura entraba corriendo al salón de clases.

Había llegado temprano porque no podía esperar a entregarle su carta a Sasuke.

Y todo mejoró aún más cuando se percató de que Ino aún no había venido.

Que se haya enfermado, rogó para sus adentros, consiguiendo añadir la emoción "esperanza" en su gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y alegría. No quería que Ino se acercara a Sasuke e interviniera con su actitud confiada y sus descarados coqueteos que tanto envidiaba por aún tener que practicarlos.

Caminando hacia el asiento donde se hallaba Sasuke, quien ni la había volteado a ver, empujó a algunos de sus otros compañeros que habían llegado temprano, entre ellos a un sonriente rubio que intentaba decirle "hola".

Sakura no los miró. Ni siquiera escuchó sus protestas y reclamos para que se disculpara y pidiera permiso.

Las chicas presentes hablaban entre ellas, a excepción de Hyūga Hinata (que se encontraba en el sector más alejado de las mencionadas). Sakura aún no le pedía a Sasuke sentarse a su lado, por lo que, todavía, ninguna chica se preocupaba por ir a competir con ella por el susodicho lugar.

La de ojos verdes terminó de dar unos últimos pasos por el pasillo para girar a la derecha y llegar al dichoso asiento, ubicado del lado de la ventana.

Sasuke se encontraba con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos, entrelazadas entre sí, tapando su boca y sirviendo de apoyo para su barbilla. Posaba su vista en la ventana, en el exterior, aún ignorando a Sakura, que respiraba hondo un par de veces, intentando recuperar el aire mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas.

Ella no se percataba de unos pocos pares de ojos mirando en su dirección que pertenecían a los que aún se interesaban en ver los vanos intentos de cada enamorada de Sasuke por charlar con él, para luego burlarse de sus resultados de espaldas o en voz alta.

En aquel instante, a Sakura solo le interesaba comunicarle sus sentimientos a Sasuke, fuere como fuere.

Se incorporó un poco demasiado rápido mientras sacaba la carta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón azul, aquel que consideraba hermoso y había traído puesto para esta ocasión especial junto con su más nueva remera roja.

Vacilante, con el dedo corazón e índice de su mano derecha, dio unos golpecitos al hombro de Sasuke, cuya cara de poker no cambió para indicarle que sabía que estaba allí.

La Haruno cerró sus ojos, preparándose de todos modos. Se inclinó hacia Sasuke y le extendió la carta a la que le había colocado muchos polvos brillantes. Era rosa, un rosa más oscuro que el de su pelo, y resaltaba aún más por la excesiva cantidad de brillantina.

_Nunca será suficiente._

No obstante, ahora Sakura se lo estaba planteando.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algún movimiento, se enderezó, tan rápido que no alcanzó a parpadear. Sakura ya sentía su corazón latiendo contra su caja torácica a un ritmo normal pero muy ruidoso para sus oídos. El _bum bum_ constante comenzaba a exasperarle.

La Haruno le dio una temblorosa sonrisa al azabache, cuyos negros ojos se habían girado un poco para mirarla.

Era la primera vez que deseaba que no la mirara.

Apretó la carta con ambas manos, las cuales acercó a su pecho. Retrocedió un paso, con la intención de correr a otro asiento e ignorar a todo el mundo por el resto del día y varios de los que siguieran.

No contaba que un lápiz, con el nombre "Naruto" escrito, se interpondría en el camino de su pie izquierdo, que por supuesto que resbalaría para hacer perder el equilibrio al resto del cuerpo, haciendo que Haruno Sakura intentara apoyar las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, para caer de mejor manera. Entonces soltaría la dichosa carta que, como era la intención inicial, llegaría de algún modo a su destinatario. En este caso, volando levemente y aterrizando debajo de donde estaba Sasuke.

Ya sentada en el suelo, Sakura estaba en la posición correcta para ver perfectamente lo que sucedía. Y, olvidando terminar de incorporarse, observó expectante cómo el azabache agarraba y abría la carta (apenas con las yemas de un par de sus dedos para no mancharse tanto) y procedía a leerla.

—No —murmuraba en voz baja, de repente viendo todos los errores que antes creía inexistentes; avergonzándose por el contenido de la carta y arrepitiéndose de hacerla, de traerla; dándose cuenta de que vería la reacción de Sasuke ahora mismo.

Quería correr, quería ir a suplicarle a sus padres que se mudaran al otro lado del mundo para no verle la cara a nadie.

Bajó la cabeza, esperando que el chico terminara de leer la carta.

* * *

Un, dos... cuatro trozos de papel rosa cayeron frente a sus ojos.

De repente lo supo, de repente las lágrimas querían salir despedidas de sus ojos que veían, sin ver realmente, su regazo.

—No necesito —Fue la respuesta que escuchó de Sasuke.

Porque en la carta, le ofrecía todo de ella, sin escrúpulos, para que él hiciera lo que quisiera con eso (si aceptaba ser su novio, claro).

Aún no alzaba la cabeza, sus cabellos más cortos cubrían sus sienes y un poco de sus ojos.

_No necesito._

_No necesito._

_No necesito._

En aquellos minutos en los que aún no se levantaba del suelo, aquellas palabras se repetían como eco en su cabeza, rebotaban de un rincón a otro, a veces más fuertes las creía oír, a veces se convertían en nada más que un simple susurro.

_No necesito._

Una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar directamente a Sasuke, que se había acomodado en su conocida postura.

_¡No necesito!_

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

_¡No necesito!_

Y no pudo evitar amar al lápiz que había provocado que la carta de amor fuera entregada.

_¡Me habló!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Si Sakura parece OoC consideremos que acá tiene once años, y es probable que no actúe igual que a los doce-trece, quince-dieciseis, etc.
> 
> 2\. A Sakura sinceramente le soy indiferente, pero me pareció interesante intentar escribir sobre ella.
> 
> 3\. Lo que intento explicar al final, es cómo Sakura deja de cohibirse ante Sasuke. Intento expresar el "no tengo nada que perder" y la esperanza que sintió Sakura, para finalmente tener la intención (y valentía) de empezar a hablarle.


End file.
